durararafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Желтые платки
Жёлтые платки - это цветная банда, основанная учениками средних классов в Икебукуро. Банда была известна своей враждой с Синими квадратами, другой цветной бандой. Члены Жёлтых платков узнаваемы по жёлтым банданам или другим жёлтым предметам одежды. Background in the lead]] The Yellow Scarves was founded by the middle schooler Masaomi Kida and his group of friends. The group began as a way to find adventure and have fun. They would go around the city in a large group and spend their whole day fighting. Masaomi soon started a relationship with a girl named Saki, and through her met the information broker Izaya Orihara. The Yellow Scarves were in a constant battle with another color gang, the older Blue Squares. Whenever Masaomi was unsure of what he should do, he would ask Saki, who would then suggest he talk to Izaya. Frustrated with the constant casualties the gang was taking, Masaomi decided to rely on the information Izaya would give him. This resulted in a turn in power between the two groups. The Blue Squares decided to take drastic measures, kidnapping Saki and using her to threaten Masaomi. After hearing what the Blue Squares had done, Kyouhei Kadota and his inner circle defected from the gang and rescued Saki. Soon after, the leader of the Blue Squares, Ran Izumii, was arrested and the color gang disbanded. With Saki in the hospital unable to walk, Masaomi resigned as a member of the Yellow Scarves. Even with the defection of their leader, the Yellow Scarves continued to roam the streets of Ikebukuro over the next two years, maintaining their notorious reputation for causing trouble. History Yellow Scarves Arc The Yellow Scarves find themselves helpless when the slasher incidents begin. In fear of losing control of the city, they attempt to re-recruit their former leader Masaomi Kida, but he refuses to return. He soon changes his mind when a slasher incident results in his close friend Anri Sonohara being hospitalized. They come to the conclusion that the slasher, the Black Rider, and the Dollars are working together. Their objective is to find as much information as they can on the slasher and the leader of the Dollars, but not to cause any harm or trouble. Many members, acting out of fear and frustration, begin beating up anyone they believe to be a Dollars member. The Dollars take their first casualty when a group of older Yellow Scarves members led by Horada send Ryo Takiguchi to the hospital. When Masaomi confronts Horada during a meeting about the growing number of violent incidents targeting the Dollars, Horada reveals that he and his followers are former members of the Blue Squares who defected to the Yellow Scarves when their group fell, and he plans to get rid of Masaomi and control the gang. Prior to the meeting, the Yellow Scarves had been infiltrated by Kyouhei, Saburo, and many of their friends in the Dollars, and they attack Horada's group. In the chaos, the leaders of the Dollars and Saika Army are able to sort out misunderstandings with Masaomi. Shortly after, Masaomi leaves the city with Saki, and the Yellow Scarves fade into the city background again. Kodata's Coma Arc After Masaomi's return, the Yellow Scarves have a meeting at a karaoke bar. The meeting is interrupted by Walker, who had followed Koji to the meeting. Members The Yellow Scarves' members initially consisted of young middle schoolers recruited by Masaomi Kida. After his departure, the gang continued to grow and began to include older members. Some members are also members of the Dollars, as the Yellow Scarves were dwindling as the Dollars were rising in influence. The Yellow Scarves also contains many older members who are former Blue Squares who defected when their leader was arrested. Some members were also cut by the slasher and are unaware of being members of the Saika Army. Members of the Yellow Scarves are identified by their color yellow. They can be seen with yellow bandannas or scarves around their necks or other yellow attire, including hats, hoodies, jackets, or shirts. Notable members: *Masaomi Kida (leader) *Koji Yatabe (second-in-command) *Horada *Higa Trivia *The name "Yellow Scarves" is a reference to the Yellow Turban Rebellion which opens The Romance of The Three Kingdoms. The Rebellion's slogan was "The Blue Sky has perished, the Yellow Sky will soon rise; in this year of Jia Zi, let there be prosperity in the world!" (蒼天已死，黃天當立。歲在甲子，天下大吉。) In the context of the original rebellion, the Blue Sky was a reference to the Han Dynasty, and the Yellow Sky was the rebellion. The first four kanji of this slogan, 蒼天已死 ("The Blue Sky has Perished") are seen spraypainted outside the Yellow Scarves' hideout in episode 19 and are the title of the episode. The title of episode 20 is the second set of kanji, 黃天當立 ("The Yellow Sky Will Soon Rise"). **It was revealed in the Epitome of Eighteen Histories that the Yellow Scarves were named after the Yellow Turbans after Kazane Kinomiya made note of Masaomi's yellow scarf and mentioned the rebellion to him. en:Yellow Scarves Категория:Организации Категория:Жёлтые платки Категория:Требуется перевод